Evil Into Good
by InfamousDemon13
Summary: This is my second story and I hope you guys will like it. This is going to become a series of Kenji's journey. Again, I do not own the characters. Too bad there won't be any OCxTigress. But things will become a little bit messy. Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1: Depression and Reunion

**This one will be a little bit short, I have to say. Besides, I'm gonna make more of Kenji's journey, like 10 stories about it, so don't worry. Hope you guys like this one.**

Chapter 1

Depression and Reunion

It has been three days ever since I left the Jade Palace and it has been a great depression during those days. In the forest of bamboos, I was eating some dumplings slowly as I kept thinking of Tigress.

_I'll come back, I promise..._ My word echoed through my head.

I open my eyes and see Shadow holding and dropping a pile of wood on the floor.

"Where in the heck did you find these woods?" I asked eating my dumpling.

"_Like I had to fly around to find and chop down some trees to make fire._" Shadow said, "_That's a pain._"

"Stop your whining." I said, "I had worse."

_"What did you do?_" he asked.

"I had to carry 500 iron wood per time with Telekinesis back and forth on the thousand steps." I said.

"_Was that training?_" he asked.

"Yes and no. Shifu wanted me to carry them for replacing the training room walls since I keep on smacking the sandbags out of the room and leave a hole in the wall." I said, "And I do it for training, yes."

"_I guess._" he said.

"Anyways, while you were flying, have you seen a port?" I asked.

"_Hmm... why do you ask?_" he asked.

"Because if we're going to find my memories, I'm not doing that by walking. So I'm going to find them in boat." I explained.

"_Why didn't you say so?_" he asked.

"I just did." I said.

"_Well it's not far from here._" he said, "_I'm going to check_."

He flies up in the air and comes back down a few seconds later.

"_Yea, it's not far. It's just up north._" he said.

"Thanks." I said getting up after done eating my dumpling.

I grab my bag, place it on my back, and begin to walk up north. A few moments later, I see gooses, pigs, and one wolf.  
The wolf looks at me and widens his eyes and gives me a surprise face.

"Kenji! My best friend!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, Tenzen." I said waving.

We approach each other and give a hug.

"It's been too long, my friend." he said.

"Yes, it has." I said, "Like... 7 years actually since the last time I saw you."

We slap our hands left to right, clash our knuckles and make a explosion sound after we fall back our hands.

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"Well, I came here to find my memories and uh, I was wondering. Is it okay if I can borrow a small boat?" I asked.

"A small one? Nah, you don't need them. You'll need a big one with a crew." he said.

"But I need to-"

"Aw come on, Kenji. Don't always go off places by yourself." he said putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me somewhere, "You'll need backup."

"But I can't have people risking their lives just for one conduit." I said.

"Did I say that people are risking their lives for you?" he asked.

"No, but I'm just saying that I don't want them to come." I said.

"Well ask you and me this, why do you go places by yourself?" he asked.

"It's simple. I don't want people to die for me." I said.

"Well that's pretty simple alright. But you can't always have people to stick with their lives." he said, "Fine, here's the deal. You will have the crew and no-one will get hurt because they'll just stay at the boat and you can go by yourself. Hmm?"

"Makes no sense, but I see where you're going. As long as the crew doesn't die, fine by me." I said.

"Great, now. What boat will you have?" he asked showing me like 10 big boats.

"Maybe I'll have... that one." I said pointing at the white and tan boat with white sailing and dark purple outlines.

"Well that one is a beauty and the fastest out of them all." he said.

"Here." I said giving him a pouch of money.

"Whoa there, fella. It's on the house." he said refusing the money.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"It's the least thing I can do for a best friend." he said.

"Thanks, Tenzen." I said, "You are my best friend and a lifesaver."

"You're welcome. Do you mind if I can come?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

As soon as I wen in the boat, I saw a lot of gooses and pigs in the boat. They all look at me and exclaimed.

"Hey, It's Kenji!" they exclaimed.

They then all cheer for me and I was happy that they know me. I followed Tenzen when he told me that he'll show me to his room.

"Here you go." he said.

I look around the room and the walls were beautiful with flowers.

"This is really nice, I have to say." I said.

"Well, I'll be outside talking to the crew members if you need me." he said closing the door.

"Okay." I said.

I lay down on my bed and sigh.

"_How do you_ feel?" Shadow asked.

"Still depressed." I said closing my eyes.

"_Come on, master. Cheer up. You said that you'll come back and you will._" he said.

"But I miss Tigress." I said getting up as I start to worry, "I haven't been away this long from her before. I'm worried. What if she-"

"_Calm down, master. You're overreacting._" Shadow said taking my shoulders, "_Take deep breaths and calm down._"

I start to calm down as I take deep breaths and open my eyes.

"_Better?_" he asked.

I sigh and nod.

"Yea." I said, "So where am I heading?"

"_Well... I don't know, really._" he said.

"Seriously?" I asked, "You don't know where should I start?"

"_Like why are you asking me?_" he asked.

"Because you know my past, so you should know where are places I should go." I said.

"_Hmm, good point._" he said scratching his head.

It was silent as Shadow begins to think.

"_All I can say is, good luck._" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"_My council is calling me, so I'll see you soon. Bye._" he said as he just disappeared.

"Wait!" I said.

But he was already gone.

"Dammit!" I cursed.

_He isn't even helping._ I thought.

I went outside and we were at nowhere. I look at my hand and summon a little bit of lightning. But then I see lightning moving. It seems like its being attracted by something or someone. It was going to the west. I look to my left and look back at my hand.

"Tenzen!" I called out.

He comes in running and approaches me.

"What?" he asked.

"We head West." I said.

"Where are we even going?" he asked.

"To find my memories." I said.

"What, you had an Amnesia or something?" he asked.

"Yea." I said, "Something like that. But we head West."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Look at my hand." I said with a energy ball in my hand, "See where the energy is flowing."

"Yea, it's flowing to West." he said.

"Which means something powerful is there. I'll need to investigate there." I said, "So we head West."

"Aye aye, sir." he said, "Everybody! Let's head West!"

He was going up to the crew until he looks at me.

"It's good to see you again, Kenji." he said smiling.

"You too." I said smiling back.

Then he went running to the crew and talk to them while I look at the ocean. But then a voice inside my head chuckles. I close my eyes and see that fire from before.

"_You're getting close._" he said.

_Is that good or bad?_ I thought.

"_It's both for me and you._" he said still chuckling.

"Shut up." I growled.

**During his childhood, he met Tenzen. Pretty shocking that he hasn't seen him for 7 years. Shadow went to his Council and leaves Kenji. Very weird about that. Kenji has been wondering why Shadow has this 'Council' ever since he said Council back at the Peach Tree. Yet, he cares for Tigress so much, that he wants to go back, but Shadow was all like 'Get a grip of yourself'. More shocking will come. But this story is the only own and the other stories that I'm going to make, besides the characters from Kung Fu Panda. Tenzen is the one I own, by the way.**

******Hope you guys like this one. X) **


	2. Chapter 2: The Wu Sisters

**Here's a surprising thing. The Wu Sisters! Yep, I added them in. Surprising, huh? **

Chapter 2

The Wu Sisters

~Shadows POV~

Just as I was done with the Council, I sigh and look to the left. I saw an island with a big mountain.

_The hell?_ I thought.

"Shadow." Kenji's voice said.

I look behind and see Kenji with a tired face.

"_Like you look... tired._" I said.

"I just... had another nightmare and stayed up." Kenji explained scratching his back head.

"_When did you get these nightmares?_" I asked.

"Since the time I first went to sleep 20 years ago." he explained.

"_So..._" I said.

"Never mind." he said, "Any idea where we are?"

"W_hat are you talking about? What have you been doing while I was gone?_" I asked with a demanding voice.

"You said you've been watching me, so you should know." he said.

"_Uh, I'm busy. Council?_" I said.

Kenji sighs and looks away. I look back at the Island and wonder about the power. It felt pretty powerful though.

_Like how did his memories end up here?_ I thought.

But then I heard a chuckle. I look back at Kenji and then I see him grinning with red aura behind him. I widen my eyes and then was about to attack. But then Kenji grabs my hand and I was about to attack with my other.

"Shadow!" Kenji screamed.

I blink once and Kenji went with a serious and worried look.

"Are you okay? You look like you seen a ghost." Kenji said.

I look down and begin to pant.

_I swear, I saw..._ I thought.

"Shadow!" Kenji screamed.

I snap out of it and look away.

"_It's nothing. Just probably hallucinating._" I said.

"Hallucinating?" Kenji asked.

"_20 years ago, someone came and killed your parents. I've been hating that person because he also killed my first love. Heh, god I hated him and he still haunts me._" I said.

Kenji pats me on the back and frowns, "I'm sorry for you loss. But you'll find your second."

"_Thanks for the encouragement_." I said.

Kenji looks at the Island and gives a curious face.

"_Is something wrong?_" I asked.

"Yea. But I hope you can feel the energy." he said.

"_I can feel it too._" I said, "_But you better be ready for it. We don't know what we will encounter._"

"Alright." Kenji said.

I look at the Island and jump off the ship and land on the surface.

"_Well, you better hurry up._" I said.

Kenji jumps off the ship and dusts himself.

"Well, wish me luck." Kenji said.

"_You don't want me to come?_" I asked.

"I uh, wanna try to do this by myself." he said.

"_Well, I understand._" I said.

Kenji takes a deep breath and walks to the Island.

~Kenji's POV~

As I explore around the Island, I look left to right, back and front, I begin to hear noise and rustling at the bushes.

"Who's there? Hello?" I called out.

Until I slowly look a little bit closer and I see a bamboo tube. I sense metal with it hallow in the inside. In a blink of an eye, something came flying by and I caught. It was so close to my fur. I take a good look on it and it was a sleeping dart.

"Sleeping dart?" I wondered.

Until something hits my back and I felt woozy. I felt sleepy and tired.

"Oh shi-" I almost cursed until I was fell asleep very fast.

Later, I begin to regain consciousness and I feel my hands held on. I look at my hands and I see chains on my hands.

"What the-?!" I said.

I try to pull, but yet, my body still feel tired. I begin to breath heavily and feel cold.

"Hello, young one." a female voice.

"What...?" I replied.

I look up and a female spotted leopard with two different color eyes. There were other two leopards behind her.

"Hmm, you recovered quick." She said, "But not good enough."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Su Wu." She said.

"Oh jeez." I said.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"The Wu Sisters... I've heard of you." I said, "You guys were the most feared and notorious villains who ever terrorized China."

"And you are?" Su asked.

"Hmph, the person who had stopped Tai Lung, you should know." I said.

"So, you were the person who left the Jade Palace." the female without the mask said, "Kenji, the Dragon Warrior."

"If you know me that much, Wing..." I said with knowing her name and beginning to feel awake, "Might as well run."

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

I begin to focus on my arms and then activate my lightning gauntlets. the lightning went to the went of the end of the chains and then cuts it off the wall. I fall to my feet and I had new weapons for myself and it was Lightning Chains.

"I am a conduit." I said.

"Hmm, lets see about that. Sisters!" Su shouted.

They jump in the air, connect their tails all in one and comes at me in a spin. I jump in the air, throw my chains in the ceiling and hang there. They come spinning towards me and I evade their attacks by throwing my chains at the wall and hang there.  
They disconnect their tails and stands.

"You're very well trained at the Jade Palace." San said biting her finger gently.

"This is just my basics. You should see my advance techniques." I jested.

I land on my feet and throw at my chains at one of them. They all separate in different directions and get into their fighting stance. But then I shoot a lightning bolt at Su and she got electrocuted. I look behind and shoot the back of me name the person with a mask is Wan. I turn around and was about to punch Wing until in a flash and blink, I saw Tigress. I stop my punch and look at Wing in the eyes.

_What the..._ I thought.

But Wing slaps my arm away and almost punches me in the face. She successfully punches me in the face, but I regain balance and look at her.

"You were lucky that I didn't knock your teeth out with my punch." I said wiping my blood off my mouth.

She gives me a confuse look and I bet why she's giving me that look is why didn't I punch her. But then Su comes on the right lane, I jump and land behind a wall. I was cornered by the three sisters.

"You're completely surrounded." Su said.

"Not completely." I said.

I jump into the ceiling and hook my chains on the ceiling, which leaves me hanging. I slip out the chains and did a thunder drop, which makes a shock wave of lightning. Chain falls down, I pull Su close with my chain and was about to punch her until I look to my right and see a flash of Tigress again. I blink again and Wing was looking at me with the same look. I look at Su and she was almost unconscious, but she was moaning. Someone then kick me in the back and I regain my balance. I took one more step until I feel something coming out of my throat. I just vomited out blood and easily went down on my knees. I cover my mouth and look at my hand. Yet, it was filled with blood.

"_Kill... Kill... Kill..._" a voice said in his head.

No matter how many it times it said, it just kept getting louder.

"Stop it..." I whispered until I gotten louder, "Stop it... Stop it!"

"What are you saying?" Su asked.

"STOP!" I roared.

I thrust my hands down and a storm of lightning strikes down by the three sisters. Then I roar out of my lungs and a explosion of lightning circle and enlarges until I stop roaring and the explosion stop. That was when I collapse and keep hearing the word 'kill' until it sounded faded and then I was unconscious.

~Shadow's POV~

Just as I heard a roar from the human world, I look at the Pool of Sightseeing and see Kenji unconscious.

"_What happened?_" One of the Councils asked.

"_I don't know. I'll have to check it out._" I said looking at The Three Great Angels.

"_You should go. Your master might be in trouble._" The Third Angel said.

"All right. But you," I said pointing at the Second Angel, "_You annoy me. Ciao._"

I get out of the portal and I was at the ship.

"_Hmm... why isn't he here?_" I asked myself.

I look to my right and see Kenji's best friend carrying out some crates.

_Well, here goes nothin._ I thought shaking my shoulders loose and relaxing.

"_Uh, hello?_" I called out.

"Who's there?" he asked.

I reveal myself at him and he widens his eyes.

"Well, by the Buddha." he exclaimed.

"_You're not afraid of me, are you_?" I asked.

"Oh, no. It's not that. I mean, you look a lot like Kenji." he said.

"_Well, I'm looking for him. Have you seen him? I'm his friend and he should've come back by now and I'm getting a little bit worried about him._" I explained.

"He's a tough guy. I'm sure he can handle himself." he said, "By the way, names Tenzen."

"_I hope. But nice to meet you too._" I said shaking the wolf's hand.

"Now if you excuse me, I'll need to deliver this." he said continuing to delivering the crates, "See ya, Kenji's friend."

_Master, I better hope that you're alive._ I thought.

I look at the palm of my hand and there was a little red energy flowing through his hands.

_But why was I...?_ I thought while thinking at the time when I thought Kenji was him.

I sighed while scratching my back fur and look at the mountain. It was shaped as a cat's head with red eyes and mouth.

"_Jeez. Who knew this Island was shaped like a cat?_" I asked myself.

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. I didn't really get much ideas and taking so long. Got school and all of that S***. Pain in the back and neck, but hope you got enjoyed the story. More will come in some other days. I'll try to see if I can get the chapter around every 2 or 3 days. So please be patient.**


	3. Chapter 3: Being Nice & Shadow Struggle

Chapter 3

Being Nice/Shadow's Struggle

~Kenji's POV~

Nightmares just keep lurking around as I was yet still unconscious. I so suddenly woke up in the same position when I got to The Wu Sister's Fortress, just chained. I would easily break out of these chains, but I couldn't do anything. It would be possible if the flashing of Tigress wouldn't get in the way. But I missed Tigress so much, that I cannot forget her. I look up to see who was coming after I heard a door open.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Why?" Wing's voice replied.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why would you hurt my other sisters but me?" Wing asked.

"Heh. Well I kinda hurt you after my Thunder-drop. I mean look at your hand." I said.

"That was something else." she said looking at it and back at me.

"Look again." I said.

She looks at it again and has a surprise reaction.

"I can smell your blood. I know the rest I did not do. But that, I did after my Thunder-drop." I said.

"Well don't change the subject. Why?" Wing asked.

"Why would you like to know?" I asked.

She looks at me in a disgust look and faces away.

"I'm guessing you didn't ask yourself that. Why would you like to know about that?" I asked.

But then she runs up to me and grabs my throat, begins to squeeze it, and was ready to punch me.

"If you're going to kill me, might as well do your best shot." I said with a little gurgle.

I can feel her hand shaking on my throat and her hesitant of her punch. She lets out a roar and punches me... not that hard.

"You hesitated. Why?" I asked while trying to spit the blood out of my mouth.

"You hurt my sisters, but you didn't hurt me... a little bit." she said, "You are hurt. I am hurt."

"Heh, looks like we're both even." I said looking at her, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came here to talk to you about that. But it seems like you don't want to talk." she said with both of her hands behind her back.

"Like do you do this to all prisoners?" I asked.

"No. You are the first for me. Su does that." Wing said, "I was expecting you to get out, but..."

"Well I can't. Even with my powers, I wouldn't use it. That won't be fair." I said.

"So why aren't you getting out?" she asked.

"Like I said, it wouldn't be fair." I said.

"But you don't follow by those lame rules, do you?" she asked.

"Maybe." I smirked, "Anyways, shouldn't you be heading back to do your scheme like all evil always do?"

"I decided to instead of you suffering, I'm giving you food." she said with a plate of rice bowls and steak.

"Like... why would you do that for me?" I asked totally confused.

"I'm just being nice. I'm not like my other two sisters. Su is too much on prisoners. Wan, well..." she said pausing.

"Well?" I asked.

"She... do something her business on prisoners. It's very disturbing." she said.

"You don't mean..." I said as I start to realize of what she was getting to.

She nodded.

"Ugh..." I said grossed out and giving me the shivers, "Like I would use my power for that."

"I would agree." she said.

She snaps her fingers and the chains just then releases my arms down.

"So you're letting my hands go so I can eat?" I asked rubbing my wrists.

"I am trusting you of not getting out of this dungeon. You wouldn't have me and my sisters hunt you down, would you?" she asked.

"Like that would be annoying, so no." I said.

"Then be quiet and eat. I'll be outside of the dungeon and knock on the door if you're done with your food or anything else." she said.

"Well... thanks... for the warning and for the food." I sighed.

"My pleasure." she said.

She opens the door closes the door after she went out as I begin to eat peacefully.

~Shadows POV~

When I heard a ringing bell in my head while talking to Tenzen, I get up and look around.

"Is something wrong, Shadow?" Tenzen asked.

"_I uh... gotta go. Someone is calling me._" I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"_Wouldn't really like to talk about it, but I think it's an urge._" I said.

"Ok, well go and I'll have to go and help my crew." he said getting up and leaving, "See ya."

"_You too._" I said waving.

Just as Tenzen closes the door, I summon the portal and head toward my other dimension. But something wasn't right. The place didn't look like the Council. It looked like...

"_Shadow! Welcome to the Double A._" someone said behind me.

The Angel Arena.

"_Uruk-kai, what's the meaning of this?_" I demanded.

"_You are taking the exam again._" he said.

"_Heh. It has been 20 years since I have taken the exam. Now you want me to take it again?_" I asked.

"_Your words sound like you're up to the challenge. Shadow, this is not the same exam we gave you._" he smirked.

"_Then what do you mean?_" I asked almost confused.

Uruk-kai raises his hand and other shadows lifts the gate up and a roar echoes through the arena.

"_Wait a minute... you're not serious, are you?_" I asked knowing of what he's facing.

"_Shadow, you have been saying that you're not a rookie. Prove that to us._" he said.

I look back at the shadowless beast until it was on fire.

_You gotta be kidding me!_ I thought.

It jumps right at me and I had to jump at the walls. I look down and the floor was full of spikes. I look back at the beast and it charges at me with a tornado spin. I jump back at the arena and stagger back.

"_Look at you, Shadow. All you're doing is running like a coward._" he laughed._  
_

"_Says you! Why don't you come in here and have a little snack with him!_" I snapped.

The beast charges at him, which now, I hold on to its mouth, flip over him, and start to ride him like a horse. I struggle to hang onto the beast as it bounces around like a bull cow. I raise my hand and a dark sword appears on my hand, but then shape-shifts into a scythe. But then it finally gets me off of him and I roll to the end of the arena and almost fell into the spikes until I dig my scythe onto the surface and hang there. I tried to get up until I see the beast coming at me. I get up as fast as I could and was going to dodge.

"_You're insane! This beast is not even trained to fight in arena like this!_" I said.

"_Don't care._" he said.

I couldn't take this anymore. I had more challenge than this, but it really pisses me off that they're not obeying the rules. The rule was that only bring beasts that are trained not to kill, but help and this one, it did not even give me the chance to get up or get ready. I throw my scythe at it, which it lost its balance and was stabbed in the chest, and then I throw down my special attack.

I raise my hands, take a deep breath, and then unleash my full power. I thrust my hands almost below my knees and summon a red lightning out of the dark sky. It electrocutes its whole body and then stop for a sec to catch my breath.

"_You are way out of your mind._" I said.

I walk over to the beast, take out the scythe out of the beast and was going to go away until I heard whimpering like a dog. Since the beast was not on fire anymore, it was just a big dog. I walk up back to the dog and look at its collar. It said, 'Berial'

_It's been tamed._ I thought.

"_You crazy bastard._" I said, "_Uruk, you did not take permission to hold this tamed dog."_

"_I didn't say you were going to battle a tamed beast._" he said.

"_I know you didn't. But you did not take permission._" I said.

"_How do you know?_" he asked.

"You have proved yourself well, Shadow." the dark hooded figure said.

"_My lord!_" Uruk-kai exclaimed bowing.

"Go help your friend. He might need a hand." he said.

"_It'll be my pleasure, my lord._" I said.

I look at its wound and from the power that I used, it's very deep that I can see the surface through. I rub my hands together with red lightning and I heal the dog instantly. It gets up and starts to lick my face.

"_Good dog._" I said petting it.

"Now why don't you go back to the human world? You'll still need to watch him." he said.

"_But my lord-!_" he exclaimed.

"Did I say you can talk?" he asked.

then he keeps his mouth shut.

"Don't listen to him. He thinks he's the leader of the Shadows and Angels." he said.

"_Thank you, my lord._" I said.

He smiles and leaves. My smile starts to fade when my gaze stares at Uruk-kai. I never liked Uruk-kai. He may look mean on the outside, but in the inside for the truth is nice and caring. But for my guess, he's in a bad mood.

"_Later, Uruk. Hope your day will be better._" I said.

I run into the portal and look around. Things seemed quiet around the ship.

"_Anyone home?_" I called out.

"Shadow, you've been gone for quite a while." Tenzen said from behind.

I look behind myself and he was rubbing his eyes.

"_Is like everyone asleep?_" I asked.

"Like you've been gone for the whole day." he said, "And it's like... 5 in the morning."

"_Sorry. Time flies by pretty fast at my realm. I thought I was gone for like 45 minutes._" I said.

"Well, like I said, you've been gone for the whole day." he said.

"_My bad. Any help right now?_" I asked.

"No, but you can sleep if you want. Or that's what you do, right?" he asked.

"_Sometimes._" I chuckled, "_I'll keep watch for_ awhile._"_

"Alright. I'll be heading back." he said.

Before he was going to close the door, "Have you seen Kenji lately?"

"_No. He hasn't come back yet?_" I asked.

He shakes his head and then heads to bed.

_So, you haven't come back while I was gone? Where are you then when you said only to look around the island?_ I thought.

**Kenji has been captured, but yet being taken care of by Wing and Shadow had to fight an innocent hell dog that was tamed. Such a shame. More will come and sorry I haven't been writing for a while. I told myself that I needed to take a break for writing. Just to tell you, I had written other stories, but I'll try to see if I can go in order for you readers to understand. Hope you guys like this one. X)**


	4. Chapter 4: Escaping, Counsel, and NM

**Again, I'm so sorry for the waiting, it's been quite a while. I had lots of homework to do that I didn't have time. this should come out pretty interesting. But I doubt I can finish this before November starts. If I'm wrong, then I was wrong. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4

Escaping, Counsel, and Nightmare

~Kenji's POV~

Each time I try to remember of what is my past, I was just... blank.

"_You'll never find your memories this way..._" A voice said.

In my thoughts, I saw the fire was tried to attack me from before.

"_Miss me?_" he asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"_You'll to learn the secrets of me when the better you get either your memories or powers. Either way, I will continue my thing what I have always been doing._" it said chuckling.

"Shut up." I growled out loud.

"Who are you talking to?" Su's voice said.

I open my eyes and see Su standing by me.

"Buzz off. It's none of your business." I said looking away.

"It will be my business. My home is my business." she said lifting my chin up to face her.

I move my face away from her and look at my chains.

"I can take you down here and now, but I rather not." I said playing with my chains.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Is because you are mortals and I'm a conduit." I said, "Which means it wouldn't be fair. Even for my super strength."

"True. Too bad you will be executed tomorrow." she said.

This time, I look up and see that she was serious.

"What? You thought I was kidding?" she asked.

"I'll get out when I can." I said.

"If you can." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Those are not just ordinary chains, Kenji. They're magic. They can repel any magic. Especially your little conduit powers and your strength." she said leaving, "See you tomorrow."

I tried to pull out of the chains and when I did, they wouldn't come off. I pulled harder and they still wouldn't budge. I focus on my arms and let lightning crawl through my arms, but it backfires and electrocutes me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGG GGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"" I roared.

I begin to pant after my screaming and look up.

_I'm in big trouble._ I thought. _I gotta get out of here._

I tried everything, but it wouldn't work at all. All of my powers, are just now a piece of junk, for now. I could not think of anything for the last few hours and I had only had 3 more hours until the execution. But then I hear the door open and I thought it was Su again.

"What do you want this time?" I asked.

"I want you to escape." Wing's voice said.

"Wing?" I replied.

She comes out of the shadows with a key and unlocks my shacks.

"You need to get out of here, now." she said.

"But why are you helping me?" I asked.

"Don't ask, just go. Before my sisters are going to come." she said.

"Come with me." I said.

"What?" she replied, "I can't. I have to stay here."

"But if you stay, they'll figure out that you did that." I said.

"There's no time! Go!" she pleaded.

But then Kenji takes her hand and starts to run.

"W-where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Taking you with me." Kenji said.

But then things start to shut down, gates closing and doors shutting tight.

"We're trapped!" Kenji exclaimed.

"My, my, my sister. You have betrayed us." Su's voice said.

"Su!" Kenji growled.

"Seize them!" she commanded.

And then these wolves and rhinos starts to come out of the shadows and start to grab Kenji and Wing. But Kenji resists and knocks the wolves out.

"Let go!" Wing shouted.

"NO!" Kenji shouted.

Kenji shoots out two lightning bolts at her enemies and they went flying. When Kenji turns around, Su kicks him in the air and another at the ground. Kenji spits out a little bit of blood on Su's clothes and groans.

"Lights out." she said smiling.

Then she kicks Kenji in the face and Kenji was totally knocked out.

"I'll deal with you later, Wing." Su said, "Take them to the prison cell and lock Kenji tight."

~Shadow's POV~

Just as I returned back from the Council, I was beginning to wonder and being worried of where my master had went.

"_I should ask him._" I said to myself.

I open the portal and went over to the Throne room. I stand in the Circle and kneel on one knee.

"_My lord._" I called out.

"What is it?" he asked.

"_I require your Council, your help. I cannot find my master for some reason._" I explained.

"Why can't you?" he asked.

"_My apologies, but I don't know. I used our ability, 'Dark Eye', but it would seem that I can't reach or get through him._" I said.

"Hmmmm... I know where he is." The lord said.

"_Tell me!_" I exclaimed.

"Do you remember where he went?" he asked.

"_Well, I remember him leaving the ship and went to..._" I said.

"An Island." he said, "He's held by three tiger sisters."

"_Thank you, my lord._" I said.

"My pleasure. Now go." he said.

I bow down my head and start to run out to the portal. But the scent or energy that I felt when Master touched me. It felt like... I don't know and I don't want to know.

Just as I got back to the ship, I ran to Tenzen's room and shake him out of his sleep.

"What? Shadow?" he called out.

"_Get up. Kenji's in trouble._" Shadow said.

"Then let's go!" he exclaimed getting up and getting ready.

~Kenji's POV~

~Dream/Nightmare~

When I open my eyes, all I saw was total darkness everywhere. All of a sudden, my head starts to be filled with unknown multiple screams in terror and sword shredding through flesh. I hold my head and things just appear right in front me. One was a village burning and people running away past me. They felt very real when they bumped and running past by me. I look ahead and saw what scared the people, which was just a red fire in the air. Things start to disintegrate into these hideous monsters that I have not ever seen. It didn't seem like an animals. Like an... evil creatures. they start to run at me until they disintegrate right through me. I shield my eyes away from the dust until I saw the red fire again. I start to clutch my fist and shoot a lightning bolt from my hand at the fire, but it dodges my attack. It passes by me and shows a person chained like I was back at the Wu sister's dungeon. He, or it, almost looks a lot like... me. He moves his head up and blinking a few times until he gives me a glare with red eyes. I took a step back away until he races up at me, grabs me, and pulls me back. But then these dark arms pulls him away from me and pushes me off of him. He start to growl and snarl at me, trying to get me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked calmly.

But then he stops and calms down. He start to pant, trying to catch his breath until so suddenly, he bursts out laughing very loud.

"_What do I want from you? Is your soul!_" it snarled.

I back up until he disappears and again, everything was pitch black. I look behind and see Tigress being hung by chains.

"Tigress!" I exclaimed.

"Kenji, help!" she said.

But then, she disappears too and reappears behind me. I turn and all of a sudden, she stabs through me. I cough constantly and start to feel woozy. But then I look at my wound and it was gone, but my leftover blood on my chin was still there. I wipe it off and I thought it was just an illusion like all others that keeps on disappearing on me.

"_They're not illusions._" the voice said.

I look to my side and then there was the 'me' again. He stabs me with a sword and pushes deeper.

"_They are... memories. Yours and mine._" he said smiling evilly.

He takes out the sword and punches me in the air, which then, I land on my back. I look up until I see the sword near my whiskers.

"_You're weak. You don't have enough rage or guts to fight back to kill._" he said.

"Shut up!" I snarled while coughing blood a bit.

"_Again, you're weak, broken. Like now. You're half-dead already by me. Such a shame._" he said.

But then these strange feelings around me start to creep me.

"_Uh, oh._" he said looking left to right.

A dark hood figure then came with a scythe. The 'me' and I look at him with a exclaim look.

"_So it was your energy that I felt._" he said.

"Know your place." he said raising his hand.

Then the 'me' went flying back and was in the air with dark chains and dark arms holding him. The hooded man puts his hand down and looks at me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Your savior, for now." he said walking up to me.

"Then, wait-!" I exclaimed until he touches my forehead and I just start to feel really tired.

**Like is it just me, or Kenji is really having a hard time thinking or dreaming while being held and Shadow doesn't know where his master is until he gets advices from his Lord. Stay tone and again, I'm so, so, sorry for the waiting. **


	5. Chapter 5: Escaping Success & Ending

**Finnaly at the last chapter! Enjoy the reading, my readers! X)!  
**

Chapter 5

Escape Success/Ending

As I begin to wake up out of my sleep, I couldn't move my paws that were behind my back. I get up, look behind and see the chain and I knew they were _lightning_ proof.

_Crap!_ I thought.

I look at my feet and they were chained also. I lower my feet to reach and go over my paws to get them in the front.

"Kenji?" Wing called out.

"Wing? What happened?" I asked, "Where are you?"

"In here." she said.

I look at the walls a there was a big hole enough to look through a full head. I look through it and see Wing looking disappointed.

"Wing? They got you too?" I asked.

She nods.

I sighed, "So how can we get out?" I asked.

"I don't know." she said as I hear her voice starting to break down and cry.

"Wing?" I called out.

"This is all your fault!" she snapped all of a sudden.

"My fault?" I asked, "How is it my fault?"

"If you hadn't come, then this could've not happen!" she continued to shout.

"Look, I came here for a reason and that is to find something important to me." I said.

"And for what?!" she shouted, "You had come here for nothing!"

That then got my attention.

"My parents died when I was little, and my sisters were the only family I had left! And now I have nothing!" she said.

"I'm sorry, Wing. But I do understand." I said, "You see, I-"

"What do you know about family!? she snapped, "You don't know how long I was in prison! You don't know what it feels like!"

"Well, you don't know how it feels to have no memory at all!" I roared, "You don't know how it feels to have no memory of anybody! No friends, no family, nothing!"

It became dead silence for a whole minute.

"You...then how...?" she asked.

"I... I was found by Master Shifu. He brought me to a real family. No dakness, no despair. It was all perfect until all of this." I said almost letting out a tear, "I never felt so happy to find a life. To find the person I love."

I start to then bite my lip hard that it begin to bleed and cry.

"I promised... I promised to her... that I will come back..." I said, "I can't die here."

I wipe the blood off and look at it. I scoff and see my future in my thoughts. I may either die or have a **REAL** family. I start to hear unwrapping until I see a hand sticking out with burnt marks.

"I understand..." Wing said, "But now we got to focus on getting out. But first, I want to show you something."

"Your arm." I said as I start to wipe the tears also.

"Yes. This... unique dagger that is stuck on top of our volcano. When I first touched it, this is what happened. It electrocuted me." she explained.

Quickly, without any hesitation, I grab her arm with my paws cuff and start to channel my lightning through to her arm. She then cries in pain until her arm start to heal with flesh sound healing. I let go of her arm and shake out the dizziness of energy I used to heal.

"There. Now, we got to get out of here. if that dagger had injured your paw by getting electrocuted, then it has to be mine." I said, "Try to find us a way out."

I look at my cuffs and begin to review my head.

_Okay, so Su said that only I can't use my lightning. So all I got left is my Telekinesis._ I thought.

I look at a key that was being hanged from a distance.

"Hey, Wing, is that the key to open these bars and these cuffs?" I asked.

"Yes, but they're so far away. How can we get them?" she asked.

"Just watch and learn." I said reaching out.

I start to picture the key in my head after closing my eyes and start to channel the energy flowing to my arms. I can hear the vibration of my arms until I feel something touching my paws. I open them and have the keys.

"Okay, I got them. Here and open the bars and me." I said tossing the keys into the hole in Wing's cell.

It takes a minute to unlock her bar, my bar, and then my cuffs.

"Thanks. Now, let's go." I said.

We start to sneak through the unknown troops behind the boxes of supplies and get to the roof.

_Why would Su hire guards or mercenaries? I thought they do things independently._ I thought.

Just as we got to the roof, a blue dagger was stuck on a black brown stone surrounded with lava. It was pretty hot outside than the inside.

"Looks pretty stuck onto the stone." I said.

"So, you came here to retrieve your memories, you said?" she asked.

"I didn't mention about myself retrieving it, but you can say that." I said.

"Well, I was thinking that if you grab that, then it should either give you some of your memories." she said.

"Good thinking." I said.

I look ahead and see that it was kind of far from where we were standing until we move forward and stop behind a rock.

"Is it guarded?" I asked.

"No. Just guarded with surroundings of lava." she said.

"Alright, you stay here while I get it." I said.

"I can't let you touch it." a voice said.

We both look behind us and see Su and her mercenaries. They were a couple of mercenaries behind her that looks strong pigs.

"What if I do touch it?" I asked.

"Guess you'll have to find out on your own." Su said, "Get him!"

They all charge at me until I grab Wing in bride style, jump to the highest part, and put Wing down.

"Stay here. I'll be back." I said before going back down.

I jump off the high ground, land on the surface with no damage, and was sort of cornered by mercenaries.

"Get him!" one of them said.

I kick the one coming at the others, grabs the person behind him, flips him to the pile, and kick the last to the pile. The last mercenary, which I think is the leader, circles around me with a dagger like a vulture.

"I hope your head is worth more than something." he said.

"Too bad you won't get the reward." I said.

He charges at me until I shoot a bolt at him and send him flying.

"Have a nice trip." I said.

but then a dagger was under my neck. I slowly look behind and see Wu playing with her finger with her mouth even though she has her mouth hidden.

"You don't want to mess with me." I said.

"Try me." she said.

I grab her hand, knock the dagger aside, trip her with a spinning kick, and chain with her lightning on the ground. She begins to struggle to get out, but fails to. I start to walk over to the river of lava and look ahead at the dagger.

_If that can bring my memories back..._ I thought.

I jump over the river of lava and start to walk to the dagger. Suddenly, I turn around and Su jumping and slashes my left naked eye vertically.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I roared in pain holding my eye and fell onto the ground.

Slowly, I move my paw away from my eye and see blood dripping off my eye. I can't see but just darkness with my left eye. I look back up and see Su coming to jump again, but I blast her back to the ground and stand up. I slowly go for the dagger and reach it with my left bloody paw. I start to feel pain as the lightning starts to electrocute me. I almost roared in pain, but my eye felt worse. I then finally take it out, but then these memories of me shooting unusual lightning that I either never experience before or seen before. It soon ended when I saw 3 or 4 visions of me shooting unusual powers. I look at Su struggling to get up until my body suddenly slowly walking up to her, grabs her, and was going to stab her.

"STOP!" Wu's voice said.

I finally regain control of my body and look at Wu.

"Don't take her life, take mine!" she said, "Just let her go!"

I look back at Su with her unconscious probably from fear and back at Wu.

"I'm not going to take any of yours." I said.

I look at Wing coming down by climbing down and looks at me.

"I'm the Dragon Warrior. I don't take people's lives." I said.

Wing smiles. But then the place rumbles in a shake.

"Tell me that was just a false alarm of a rumble of a volcano." I said with my eye still in pain.

"No, it's going to erupt!" she said.

I then start to react.

"Shadow! Where are you?!" I shouted.

"_I'm right here._" Shadow said appearing.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"_I'll explain later. This place is about to blow!_" he said.

"Get Wu over there, I got Su." I said carrying Su on my shoulder.

Shadow runs to Wu, looks at me, and then disappears where I hope somewhere safe.

"Wing, come with me!" I said.

"What?" she replied.

"Come with me and you can live life with good." I said.

"I don't know. I..." she said.

"You can still have time to redeem yourself. It's never too late." I said.

I pull out my paw to get her paw until she grabs it. I then use a move that I recently got from my visions was to teleport from here to the boat. I open my eyes and we were at the boat 20 ft. away from it.

"There's the boat! Go!" I shouted.

We both start to make a run for it as flaming magma comes raining down at us. I throw Su and Wing at the boat when a magma was about to hit me. Suddenly, a person was right by me that looked like me. He looks at me evilly and thrusts his hand at me. I went flying backwards until I hit a wooden platform and was knocked out.

"Kenji?" someone called out.

I shake my head and see Tenzen right in from of my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh, yea." I said getting up. I see the island explode from a distance.

"We got away as soon as you came flying backwards to the boat and we went a run for it." he said.

"Thanks..." I said as I start to feel pain on my eye.

"Come on, let's get that patched up." he said as he walks me to the medical room.

Several hours later as the night calms the water, I was outside with my eye bandaged around my head and my other wounds bandaged too. I look behind and see Wing in new clothes. She still look the same except her colors. Her skirt and shirt was used to be grey, but now it's blue.

"You look wonderful, Wing." I smiled.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Of course, I like it. Why wouldn't I like it?" I asked.

"Well, I thank you for saving us. All of us." she said.

"You're welcome. But how are you sisters?" I asked.

"They're resting. They're also upset of me betraying them." she explained.

"It's fine. They choose their path and they will either change their path or stay on their path." I said, "They don't control your path anymore."

"No, they don't. But, they were my only family left. Now, I have nothing." she said coldly.

"Hey, that's not true." I said grabbing her shoulder's, "You have me. I can be part of your family. You're my friend now."

"You're more than a friend to me, Kenji. You're more like a... like a brother." she said.

"Well, let's stick to that." I said going inside.

"One more thing before you go." she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

She comes up to me and then gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you again." she said.

"You're welcome." I said.

I went in my room with a sigh still in pain of my eye.

"_Bothers you, huh._" Shadow said.

"What, my eye?" I asked.

"_Yea._" he said.

"Well... yea." I said, "I can barely see through my right eye."

"_Here, let me fix it for you._" he said coming right in front of me.

He slowly unwraps the bandage off of my head and looks at it. He places his hand in front of my left eye and I start to see a glowing point with my left eye. Soon, I see a bright light shining at my left eye. Shadow removes his hand away and smiles.

"_Hows that?_" he asked.

I start to move around my left eye and now, I can see!

"Shadow! You-" I exclaimed.

"_Yeah. I healed your eye, but one problem._" he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"_You know when she didn't just slash your eye, but your skin too?_" he explained.

"Yeah." I said.

"_Your eye may have healed, but your wound hasn't_." he explained.

I start to feel my eye and it hurt. I yelp a little bit and look at Shadow.

"Do I look good?" I asked.

"_You still look injured. But maybe in several days, you'll be all healed besides your eye. It might come out to be a scar._" he said.

"I know." I said.

Shadow looks up and sighs.

"_Council. Got to go._" he said.

"Wait, before you go, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"_Sure._" he said.

"When I grab this dagger." I said showing the dagger to him, "I received a few visions of me using unusual powers that I never used or seen before. What are they?"

"_Well, maybe not just your memories has scattered, but maybe your powers too._" Shadow guessed, "_I don't know. But we'll have to figure it out later._"

"Sounds good. Have fun." I said.

"_Councils are not fun. Trust me._" he said before he disappears.

I look back at my walls until the Voice comes back talking to me by my head hurting.

"_You fool. I will come out soon enough._" it said.

"Shut up! I will not allow you!" I growled.

"_It's futile, boy._" it said, "_I don't eat, neither sleep, and I will never stop! Mark my words!_"

The Voice starts to fade away as my head starts to feel better.

_I promise to Tigress that I will come back. I never go back on my promise._ I thought clutching my fist.

"I never do." I said.

**Well, that's the end of his very first journey! Phew! This took a very long time to process and think through. But hope you guys enjoy this one! X) There will be another journey, but if you guys want me to create another. If you guys want to figure out more to it. I just recently post up a new story about when 2 months later Kenji had come back. There will be some characters that you will not know. If you want to know, just say the word, and I'll keep going. Again, Hope you guys enjoy this one! XD!**


End file.
